accidentes inocentes
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: porque a veces entrar en un baño sin tocar puede traer sorpresas ... si mal summary pero denle una oportunidad es un MakotoxLector


**Hola de nuevo bueno está es mi segunda historia espero sea de su agrado y de verdad de verdad les guste, los personajes pueden sufrir ooc pero quizás leve sin más los dejo con la historia :) **

Accidentes Inocentes

-¡kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- fue el estruendoso grito que se oyó de la casa de Nanase Haruka-¡PERVERTIDO! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces al entrar en una casa ajena y más encima entrar al baño de esa forma?-gritabas desesperada mientras tirabas todos los objetos con los que podías dañar a quien había irrumpido de una forma abrupta en el lugar en el que te dabas un largo y reconfortante baño.

-¡p...per...perdón!-decía un chico muy alto de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, quien esquivaba de forma estratégica los objetos que le lanzabas- pensé que eras Haru-chan, perdón-se seguía disculpando.

-pues vez que no soy Haru-nii, y que haces aun aquí ¡LARGOOOO!- gritaste muy sonrojada al ver que el muchacho se te quedaba viendo de forma fija y tu aun no te vestías y solo te cubrías con una toalla. Luego viste entrar de forma calmada y sin inmutarse a tu querido primo, casi hermano Haruka, quien llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina y un guante de cocina en su mano derecha mientras con la otra sujetaba una cuchara.

-Oh, Makoto olvide mencionar que (T/N) ha venido a vivir a mi casa- dijo calmado y sin expresión como siempre tu adorable primo.

Flash Back

Makoto como todas las mañanas pasaba a casa de Haruka a buscarle para que fuesen juntos al instituto, pero esa mañana sería muy especial, jamás imagino que quien estuviera en el cuarto de baño fueras tú y no su amigo Haru-chan, y como cada mañana entro y no se percató de que la ropa del cesto era completamente diferente a la de un chico.

Y así es como se encuentran ahora.

Fin Flash Back

Aun seguías molesta por lo acontecido con el espaldista del club de natación de Iwatobi pero sabias que de verdad lo había hecho sin querer así que resignada fuiste hacia la sala donde se encontraba tanto Makoto como Haruka, éste explicándole a su amigo que de ahora en adelante vivirías con él porque tus padres se irían a trabajar al extranjero y Haruka era la persona más cercana a ti y además él vivía solo y un poco de compañía no lo dañaría, cosa que también pensaron tus tíos, y Haruka, aunque no sea tan expresivo si se alegraba mucho de tenerte cerca.

-oh, (T/N) ya estas lista, bien ahora si los presentare adecuadamente- dijo Haruka mirándote a ti y a su amigo.-bueno ella es (T/A)(T/N), es hija de unos parientes lejanos, pero nosotros nos consideramos primos- dijo señalándote mientras hacías una reverencia - y él es-dijo señalando ahora al chico alto quien tenía una sonrisa demasiado dulce para tu gusto, al pensar eso sentiste tus mejillas arder un poco- Tachibana Makoto mi amigo del que te he hablado.- termino las presentaciones.

-mucho gusto- dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Makoto como tú.

-de verdad lo siento mucho (T/N)-chan- dijo nuevamente haciendo una reverencia pronunciada con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, lo que te pareció completamente adorable.

-ya...ya… ya pasó, solo que me asustaste un poco al verte así de pronto, no hay problema- dijiste también avergonzada, recordando su sonrisa cuando te tendía la mano en la bañera creyendo que eras Haruka.

-creo que es hora de irnos- interrumpió tus pensamientos Haruka- sino llegaremos tarde a clases.

Ya en la entrada del instituto te despediste de Haru y Makoto quien te dio una sonrisa, con la cual sentiste tus mejillas nuevamente enrojecer, "que rayos me pasa, cada vez que él me sonríe, ciento mariposas," pensaste pero luego te diste un golpe mental y sonreíste, solo debía ser por la situación en la que se conocieron.

Llegas a la entrada de la que será tu salón de clases, estas un curso menor que tu primo así que no lo veras en las horas de clases, entras te presentas y ves en el fondo del salón a un chico rubio que te mira sonriente y le habla a otro de lentes quien parece muy serio, y te das cuenta de que son los muchachos que te había descrito Haru, además de reconocerlos por la fotografía que él guarda en la que ahora es también tu casa.

Ya en el receso alguno de tus compañeros se acercan a saludarte y preguntarte de dónde vienes y por qué te has cambiado de escuela, las típicas preguntas a las que están sujetos los nuevos, hasta que ves a alguien conocido en la entrada y le diriges una sonrisa, sabes que el fuerte de tu primo no es el hablar demasiado y menos hacerlo en voz alta, hasta que ves aparecer al lado de él a aquel chico de ojos verdes.

-ne… (T/N)-chan, Haru-chan quiere hablar contigo- te llamo, y no habías notado con la confianza que te llamaba, aunque no te molesta, es un tanto repentino para ti.

-que ya dejes el chan- escuchaste bufar a Haru, lo que te hiso dar una risita melódica, que podrías haber jurado que sonrojaba a Tachibana- olvide darte tu almuerzo-te dijo el de orbes azules tendiéndote una pequeña caja.

-gracias Haru-nii, y gracias Tachibana-sempai- les dijiste

-oh! Mako-chan y Haru-chan ¿qué hacen aquí, vinieron por nosotros para que almorcemos juntos?-llego dando brincos un chico rubio.

-Nagisa-kun, deberías ser más respetuoso, los sempais estaban hablando con (T/A)-san-llegaba el de estilo mariposa acomodándose los lentes como de costumbre, entonces sentiste la mirada rosa, en ti.

-mmmmm… gomen, gomen- dijo mirándote e inclinándose.

-no hay problema, Hazuki-kun, por cierto puedo comer con ustedes, si no les incomoda.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo tono los estaba esperando, como lo dedujiste aquella debía ser la manager del equipo, Matsuoka Gou, o como ella corrige Kou.

-bueno ahora me presentare formalmente, soy (T/A) (T/N), mucho gusto, soy algo así como prima lejana de Haru-nii- hiciste una leve referencia.

-mucho gusto- repitieron tus compañeros.

-soy Hazuki Nagisa, puedes decirme solo Nagisa- te sonrió.

-yō militar Ryugazaki Rei

y los cursos de Matsuoka, ESPERO llevemos Bien nn.

-pero tú te llamas Gou , no Kou- alego Nagisa a lo cual le siguió la pelea de siempre, tu solos los veías y sonreías, al parecer era bastante acertado el haberte mudado con Haruka- por cierto- te saco de tus pensamientos Nagisa- ¿ya te conocías con Mako-chan? (T/N)-chan- pregunto inocentemente el pingüino del club de natación y sentiste que los colores te subían al rostro, no podías notar que tu sempai estaba igual o peor que tú al recordar el incidente de la mañana.

-sí, ellos se conocieron en mi casa-contesto Haruka- mientras…- no lo dejaste terminar, algunas veces tu adorado primo solía hablar sin saber lo que decía, y antes de que continuase lo silenciaste con un muy cariñoso golpe por debajo de las costillas.

-que...qué les parece si comemos-propusiste mientras Haru se revolvía en el suelo y los demás los veían con una leve gota tras sus cabezas y un Makoto muy aliviado.

Hablaban de cosas como, por que Haru no les había hablado de ti antes, pero la conclusión a la que llegaron es que Haru no era mucho de hablar, mientras habrías tu almuerzo notaste algo que debías haber presagiado, nada más y nada menos tu obento estaba echo completamente a base de caballa.

-ne, Haru-nii agradezco el que hayas preparado mi almuerzo, pero… se te olvido un pequeño detalle- le dijiste, mientras tenías un leve tic en la ceja izquierda, él te miro como si no comprendiera.

-acaso te parece muy poco o querías más arroz- te pregunto mientras comía su propio almuerzo.

-no, no es eso, olvidaste completamente que soy alérgica a la caballa- lo miraste con ojos llorosos.

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh-se escuchó el coro de los demás-

-(T/N)-chan ¿eres alérgica a la caballa?-Quieres que te dé de mi almuerzo te ofrecía Nagisa un poco de su gran pan que comía. Tú negaste cortésmente.

-perdón lo olvide completamente, pero es que en mi nevera solo hay caballa- te dijo tu primo.

-bueno que se le va hacer, iré por algo de comer a la cafetería- te pusiste de pie dirigiéndote a la puerta de la azotea.

-espera (T/N)-chan te acompaño, quizás no te ubiques bien en encontrarla- te hablo Makoto pasando su brazo por sobre ti para sostener la puerta, dirigiste la vista hacia él y no te diste cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, sentiste su respiración en tu rostro, y te perdiste en aquellos ojos verdes, color de la esperanza, tus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí más intenso que los ojos de Kou, cuando caíste en cuenta de que cerrabas los ojos con su cálida respiración, de lo que él se percató a medias-ne… (T/N)-chan te sientes bien, tu cara está muy roja.

- s...s...si, solo...eto. Vamos, pronto se acabara el receso-y saliste los más pronto posible de aquella situación.

Sentías que mientras caminaban por el pasillos varias miradas se posaban en ustedes, especialmente en ti y estas miradas no eran precisamente muy amables, un aura negra salía de las chicas que los observaban y podías escuchar los comentarios de otras "_quién es esa que esta con Tachibana-sempai", " qué se ha creído de estar a solas con él", _sentías escalofríos, llegaron a la cafetería, el chico hablaba de cosas triviales al igual que tú, ya los comentarios los dejaste a un lado lo importante era que te sentías cómoda hablando con aquel chico.

Pasaron varios días en los que pasabas con el club de natación, eran muy divertidos y podías ver los cambios que habían logrado en tu para nada divertido primo, así también pasabas mayor tiempo con Makoto, te habían pedido que entraras al club de natación, porque a todos les intrigaba el saber que estilo de nado tenías claro al ser prima de quien eras era seguro que dominabas alguno.

-ne, ne, ne, ne (T/N)-chan al fin nos dirás que estilo nadas, o acaso no sabes nadar- te insistía Nagisa, y no es que no hayas querido decirles, es que por alguna razón el saber que tendrías que ponerte bañador y pasear frente a cierto oji-verde te hacía sentir que el corazón se te saldría por la boca, hasta que ya las insistencias de todos y esos mismos ojos y sonrisa que te cautivaban te hicieron demostrarles lo que tanto ansiaban.

-por lo que yo sé (T/N) si sabe nadar- respondió Haruka.

-está bien Haru-nii, lo haré nadare, es solo… que me da un poco de vergüenza-reconociste y con disimulo miraste a Makoto.

-no te preocupes (T/N)-chan, solo nosotros estamos aquí-"eso es lo que más vergüenza me da, que estés aquí", chillaste para ti.

Ya te habías cambiado y te dirigías a la plataforma de la piscina, diste un gran respiro y te preparaste, sentías las miradas posadas en ti, en especial una diste otro suspiro y te mentalizaste, inconscientemente querías de alguna forma llamar su atención, y al parecer lo lograste, cuando sentiste el agua en ti todo desapareció solo eras tú y el agua, seguiste así ignorando las palabras de sombro que soltaban los demás, hasta que terminaste y decidiste salir para que los demás dieran su opinión, ibas a impulsarte para salir cuando un dejavú llego hasta ti era Makoto sonriéndote mientras te tendía la mano, la cogiste y cuando comenzabas a salir Haruka menciono algo que los descoloco a ambos - es curioso de esa forma fue en la que se conocieron ustedes dos ¿no?-lo que provoco que la te tendieras a soltar y dejarte caer trayendo contigo a Makoto, ambos quedaron empapados y los demás pidiéndole a tu adorable primo que esclareciera eso que había dicho. Y así fue que todos se enteraron del pequeño incidente en la casas de Haru.

-¡Haru-nii te matare!-gritaste desde la piscina y saliste lo más rápido posible para luego tratar de ahorcar a Haruka mientras un divertido Nagisa y un preocupado Rei te sostenían, y por otro lado una muy sonrojada Kou trataba de pedirle explicaciones a un sonrojado y nervioso Makoto.

Ya pasado ese incidente decidiste que no te quedarías a ver las prácticas de los chicos y te fuiste a casa, pero no esperabas que un ejército de chicas te esperara a la salida del instituto y no se veían para nada amistosas.

-así que tú eres la que anda de coqueta con Tachibana-sempai- se posó una chica enfrente de ti con el ceño completamente fruncido-te has de creer mucho por ser la prima de Nanase-sempai, pero que sepas que no dejaremos que te acerques más a ellos, y esto es solo una advertencia-termino de decir y tú no podías mover un músculo de la impresión y el miedo que te producían todas aquellas chicas, solo saliste de tu trance cuando algo pegajoso se deslizaba por tu rostro, sí esas chicas te habían volteado en tu cabeza un frasco gigante de pegamento, ibas a replicar y encararlas cuando sentiste unos fuertes brazos atrapar tu cintura y jalarte hacia atrás, giraste tu rostro y tu sorpresa fue máxima al ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas, no sonreían como siempre podías ver el disgusto en ellos, pensaste "si haces esto será peor solo lo harás más grande", y dejaste de pensar cuando esa mirada se dirigió a ti y en fracción de segundos los viste demasiado cerca y caíste en cuenta que sus rostros estaban pegados y algo dulce y húmedo estaba sobre tus labios, eran los de él, él te estaba besando, olvidaste el desastre en tu cabeza, olvidaste las miradas asesinas y solo correspondiste, entrelazaste tus manos tras el cuello de él y profundizaste el beso, cuando la falta de aire se hiso notar él te soltó y se dirigió a las espectadoras.

-espero y esto haya sido solo una broma hacia mi novia-les sonrió de forma fría algo que incluso a ti te asusto.

-su…su…su… ¿novia?-pregunto casi llorando quien te había amenazado.

-Sí, algún problema con eso.

-no…no lo hay- y sin más salió del lugar seguida por las demás derramando una que otra lágrima.

-Ma…Ma…Makoto-sempai…etto…etto…no tenías que hacer algo así yo simplemente podría haber dicho que somos amigos y quizás pasar menos tiempo contigo-dijiste aquello a pesar de que te dolía el pensar así.

-NO QUIERO-te hablo fuerte tomando tu mentón y obligándote a mirarle-no quiero pasar menos tiempo con (T/N)-chan-se quedó callado al ver que te corrían pequeñas lágrimas.

-yo tampoco quiero alejarme de Makoto-sempai-le respondiste sonriéndole-pe…pero-y no te dejo seguir puesto que sus labios estaban sobre los tuyos de nuevo-¿sempai?

-ahora lo diré correctamente-y lo viste sonrojarse mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo- ¿(T/A) (T/N) me harías el gran honor de ser mi novia?-no respondiste solo te lanzaste sobre él besándolo y entre besos un "sí, acepto"-por cierto (T/N)-chan creo que debemos apresurarnos a que llegues a casa, sino el pegamento costara más aun sacarlo.

-es verdad, solo esta vez no entres sin avisar al baño- trataste de que fuese una broma pero esto hizo que ambos se sonrojarán.

Quién diría que tras tantos accidentes las cosas terminarían juntos para seguir teniendo, accidentes inocentes.

**No me agrado el final pero ñeeeeeeeee no sabía cómo concluir por favor sean buenos con igo y acepto las críticas, además es las que no hacen crecer ****J**** espero y aunque sea alguna parte le haya gustado y eso besos y abrazos espero reviews jijijij bye **


End file.
